The present invention relates to a rear frame forming part of a supporting structure of a motor vehicle which is resiliently connected to a central frame of the structure itself to support the engine and some of the transmission members of the motor vehicle, as well as being resiliently connected to each rear wheel of the motor vehicle itself through a resilient suspension.
A supporting structure of this type is described in the Patent application by the same applicant filed on the same date and entitled "A motor vehicle supporting structure".
The rear frame of the present invention is particularly adapted to be utilised in the above mentioned supporting structure.
This substantially comprises a central frame defining the motor vehicle passenger compartment, a front frame connected by first resilient connection means to the front part of the central frame and provided with first attachment means for the front suspension, and a rear frame, connected by second resilient connection means to the rear part of the central frame and provided with second attachment means for the rear suspension; the rear frame supports the motor vehicle engine and some of the transmission members, whilst the front frame supports the other transmission members.